


Happy St. Patrick's Day

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [5]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Harry, Drunk Liam, Drunk Louis, Drunk Niall, Drunk Zayn, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hong Kong, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Sad Harry, Sad Liam, Sad Louis, Sad Niall, Sad Zayn, Sex Talk, Social Media, St. Patrick's Day, Stressed Zayn, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Patrick's Day was great....what happened after wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy St. Patrick's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So what started as a story filled with drunk smut has evolved into a tribute to our dear Zayn....sort of (I don't think he would agree with it).

            “Ready, set, go!”

            Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall all dropped the shot of Baileys into the Guinness before chugging. After a few seconds Niall banged his glass onto the table, followed by Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Harry.

            “Harry you lose,” Niall sing songed as he poured Harry a shot of Jameson.

            “I can’t,” Harry slurred. He’d been losing all night.

            “I’ll take it for you love,” Louis said taking the shot quickly.

            “Atta boy,” Niall slurred. They had been playing this game for about an hour and were all spectacularly drunk.

            “Maybe we should slow down,” Liam said trying to be sensible.

            “You’re just jealous cause I keep winning.”

            “How about we play a new game?” Zayn suggested.

            “What do you have in mind?” Louis asked helping Harry to sit on the couch.

            “Truth or truth.”

            “How the fuck do you play that?” Harry asked falling onto the couch.       

            “It’s like truth or dare but only truth and if you don’t want to answer you have to take a drink.”

            “Sounds good to me,” Louis said. The group got their drinks before returning to the couches. Harry and Liam had Baileys, Louis and Zayn had Guinness, and Niall had whiskey. “Okay curly why don’t you start.”

            “Okay,” Harry said thinking a moment. “Louis did you ever want to fuck anyone else in the X-Factor house?”

            “Well I wanted Liam’s uppity ass to choke on my cock but other than you no,” Louis answered smirking. Liam choked on his drink while Niall fell over laughing. Harry smiled as well and kissed Louis.

            “Okay Nialler your turn,” Harry said turning to the blonde next to him.

            “Hmmm….” Niall looked over at Harry and Louis. “Who’s the bottom?”

            Zayn spit out his drink as Liam laughed. Louis and Harry looked at each other seriously before turning back to the blonde. “I bottom mostly but sometimes Louis does,” Harry answered.

            “And you like that?” Zayn asked before he could stop himself.

            “Oh yeah it’s great. Have you two tried fingering each other?”

            Zayn and Liam shared a look before turning back to the couple. “I’ve been fingered,” Liam said quietly.

            “Did you like it?” Louis asked.

            “Um…yeah.”

            “So it’s like that only better,” Harry supplied.

            “Wait fingering?” Niall interrupted. “Like in your bum? What the fuck?”

            “The prostate can be stimulated,” Louis and Harry said at the same time. 

            “Sometimes Harry cums without touching his cock,” Louis added.

            “That’s possible?” Liam asked.

            “If your skilled enough.” Louis looked smugly at Zayn. “I’m assuming you aren’t skilled enough?”

            “I’m skilled enough,” Zayn said hotly. “We’re just new to this.”

            “It’s easier with a cock than a finger,” Harry explained, trying to make Zayn feel better.”

            “Have you tried with a cock?” Niall asked innocently.

            Liam cleared his throat. “Um…no.”

            “You don’t want to do it until your ready,” Louis said seriously.

            “How long until you guys tried?” Niall asked.

            Harry and Louis looked at each other. “What a year?”

            “It was during the X-Factor tour,” Zayn supplied sipping his drink.

            “How do you know?” Harry asked.

            “Heard you.”

            “What the fuck Zayn?” Louis complained.

            “How like all of us haven’t seen your cock up Harry’s ass at some point.”

            Niall spit out his drink laughing.

            “You’ve also seen it in his mouth,” Louis said toasting to Zayn before downing his beer.

            “Lou,” Harry whined. That was a very embarrassing night for him.

            “Sorry curly.” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek before turning to the other couple. “It’ll be you guys soon. Trust me, once you start you won’t want to stop.”

            “Okay lets get back to the game,” Niall said thoroughly done with hearing about his friend’s sex lives, although he did start it.

            “Actually its time for bed,” another voice said.

            “Paul!” the group yelled as their tour manager entered the room.

            “You have a show tomorrow and the last thing you need is a hangover.

            “Paul’s right lads,” Liam said standing, and then swaying. Luckily Zayn caught him.

            “I don’t want to go to bed Daddy,” Louis whined causing the rest of the group to giggle.

            “Come on Lou,” Harry said helping the older boy up although he was way less stable than him. Surprisingly they were able to stumble out the door, followed by Liam and Zayn.

            Miraculously Liam and Zayn were able to make it back to their room and go through their nightly routine without cracking their skulls on the floor. As they tumbled into bed Zayn climbed on top of Liam, causing the younger boy to groan as they cocks brushed. After a few minutes of kissing and grinding a problem became apparent.

            “Fuck I can’t get hard,” Liam groaned throwing his head onto the pillow.

            “Neither can I,” Zayn giggled.

            “We’re all gonna be fucked tomorrow.”

            “Yup.”

            They kissed a bit more before Liam spoke again. “Do you wanna talk a bit?”

            “Sure what do you wanna talk about?” Zayn settled onto his side holding Liam.

            “Us.”

            “What about us?”

            “Us having sex.”

            Zayn frowned. “You know we don’t have to anytime soon right?”

            “Yes I know. It’s just hearing Louis and Harry talk about it made me want to…try.”

            “Now?”

            “No not now. I guess I just wanted to entertain the idea of having sex. Like work towards it.”

            “Okay babe we can do that. But you know there is no pressure to do it right?”

            “Yeah I know. I just wanted to see if you wanted to.”

            “Of course I do, just…not right now.”

            “Yeah neither do I.”

            “So we’re on the same page?”

            “Always.” With that Liam kissed Zayn before drifting to sleep in his arms.  

 

            The next day was pure hell. Not only was the band hung over for the most of the day but the media decided to tear into Zayn. Apparently someone decided to post that the reason Zayn and Perrie broke up was because Zayn cheated on her during the Where We Are Tour. They then proceeded to give evidence to it. While it was of course a complete lie Perrie’s fans jumped into the fray and began to add more evidence and reasons as to why Zayn cheated. Basically in a matter of 12 hours Zayn’s entire relationship was scrutinized and put on display. To say the young man wasn’t happy was an understatement.

            “Zayn I bought you some water,” Liam said. He was standing outside of their hotel bathroom. When Zayn had seen all that was going on in social media he had a mild panic attack. After that he was quiet and withdrawn for the rest of the day, pulling it together for the concert. The concert went well and the crowd was great but it was obvious to anyone who knew Zayn that his heart wasn’t in it. Zayn was withdrawn for the rest of the night. The next morning the band as a group checked the status of the media only to see that it was worse. This led to Zayn running to the bathroom to throw up.

            “Thanks,” Zayn said coming out and accepting the water. Liam moved to pull him into his arms but Zayn instead skirted around to the couch. Liam accepted that. The boy had been distant since this thing started.

            Zayn never handled the media well. He didn’t like them looking into his personal life and putting it on display. Getting involved with Perrie, getting engaged to Perrie, had put him in a position for his intentions to always be questioned. Surprisingly, it didn’t get too bad. As long as they posted a few selfies and tweets dedicated to each other the media left them alone. Even the breakup wasn’t too bad for Zayn since it was clear Perrie left him. But now, now it was terrible. Even people who claimed to be loyal 1D fans were saying horrible things about him, and the LM fans were worse. Liam moved to sit near Zayn as the other boys came into the room. They had left a few minutes before Zayn ran to the bathroom.

            “I talked to Paul,” Louis said taking a seat away from the couple. “You’re free to go.”

            “For how long?” Zayn asked looking lost.

            “The rest of the Asia leg.”

            Zayn nodded but didn’t look happy. “They’re gonna hate me more.”

            “We’ll take care of that,” Niall said. “The real fans will be sympathetic. But I suggest you turn off your phone.”

            “Wait what’s going on?” Liam asked confused.

            “Zayn is going home for a little while,” Harry said quietly. He didn’t like seeing his friend in so much pain. “The official reason is for stress.”

            “That’ll make people feel like shit,” Niall muttered. He didn’t like the cyber bulling his friend was facing.

            “I guess,” Zayn said standing. “What time is the flight?

            “About 11. You should get to London at like 5am tomorrow.”

            “Okay thanks.” Zayn then stood and headed back to the bedroom. “I’m gonna go lay down.”

            “When did Zayn talk to you about leaving?” Liam asked once the bedroom door was closed.

            “Last night after the concert,” Louis said looking confused. “He talked to his mom and she suggested that he come home for a few days. You know he hasn’t been right since Orlando.”

            “Yeah I know.” Liam ran his fingers through his hair. “I just thought that he was getting better.”

            “He was,” Harry assured him. “You’ve helped a lot. But sometimes you just have to go home and have your mum fix everything.”

            “You’re right. I just wish that he told me.”

            “You know Zayn. He doesn’t like people knowing about him.” Niall said. He then turned to Louis and Harry. “Has Perrie said anything?”

            “She’s apparently talked to Zayn and let him know that she doesn’t believe the rumors and that’s not why they broke up,” Louis informed the group. “Apparently both of them are on media silence so they can’t deny what happened.”

            “Which has led everyone to think they are confirming it,” Harry added.

            “Oh this is getting ugly,” Liam groaned. “Are we supposed to do anything?”

            “No,” Niall said sadly. “They are gonna announce later that Zayn will be leaving due to stress. We are apparently supporting his decision and wishing him luck.

            “I see.” Liam took a breath. “I’m gonna go check on him.”

            “Okay we’ll be going then,” Harry said standing and leading the other two boys out of the hotel room. Once they were gone Liam headed to the bedroom. Their he found Zayn crying on the bed. “Baby no.” Liam sat and pulled Zayn into his arms, surprised that the boy went willingly.

            “I can’t….I can’t do this,” Zayn sobbed.

            “Do what darling?”

            “This…this life. Everything I do gets put under a microscope. I just want to make music and perform with my friends. Is that so wrong?”

            “No…no it’s not. People just suck and enjoy trying to take apart those who have what they want.”

            “But why do they always dig so deep? Why do they always bring up our families or past relationships or something else that no one is supposed to know about?”

            “People watched us become celebrities overnight. They feel like they know us and therefore can comment on our lives and choices.”

            “People suck.”

            “Yes they do.” Liam held Zayn a bit longer as the boy got his breathing under control “Why don’t we sleep a bit before your flight?”

            “I can’t sleep.”

            “Want me to help you sleep?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Okay lay back baby.”

            Zayn laid down on the pillows and Liam crawled up to join him. He gently nipped at the older boy’s neck before kissing his lips gently. Everything he did was tentative, just in case Zayn didn’t want it. But Liam was happy to find that Zayn was responding positively, moaning softly and pulling him closer.

            “What do you want darling?” Liam asked him after Zayn was hard and panting.

            “I want you to hold me and make me forget everything.”

            “Of course.”

            Liam pulled him into another kiss while letting his hand trail down and cup Zayn. The older boy moaned as he began to gently stroke him. Liam started a fast pace. This wasn’t about drawing it out and taking Zayn apart, the boy was raw enough as it was. This was about giving Zayn the most amount of pleasure he possibly could.

            “Oh fuck Liam,” Zayn moaned as the younger boy kissed his neck and the rubbed his head. “I’m close.”

            “Cum for me baby,” Liam whispered, biting his ear. “Just let it all go.” And Zayn did, cumming hard all over himself with a load moan. “There ya go.” Not wanting to leave for a moment Zayn just used his discarded t-shirt to clean Zayn up. He then tucked the other boy in.

            “What about you?” Zayn asked feeling Liam’s hard cock against his leg.

            “I’m fine. I just want you to sleep.”

            “Thank you baby. Sorry for leaving.”

            “What ever you need is what I need. We’ll get through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for the delay but I spent St. Patrick's Day weekend and week being stupidly drunk because I could be so this took a while to write. Also with recent events it kinda changed completely. Also fair warning: the next few stories will be a bit more plot filled than smut filled because not that this is a series it has to go somewhere. Please bear with me.


End file.
